


The Right Man

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: In Love With a Magician [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Ane makes up her mind on who she should love. Meanwhile, Willow falls in love with the rejected man. Willow belongs to willownorthbook on Tumblr.





	The Right Man

"I just...don’t know what to do, Asteroid. They’re both...well...I like both of them. What do you think?" Ane sighed, talking to her pony Asteroid through the break room windows. Asteroid snorted as if to say, "I don’t know. Ydris. Give me hay now, please." Ane laughed and stroked Asteroid's mane.

The next morning, Ane got her phone ready in the hayloft. She gulped. First, she texted Zachary. "I’m sorry, but I think you’ll lose the fight. You’re up against a powerful wizard! I don’t think you’re the right one for me." She typed. Next she texted Ydris. "The fight is cancelled. You don’t need to fight, you already have my heart." Within a few minutes, Ydris texted back. "Like always, Ane. Like always."

Willow and Ane were sitting by the abandoned farm at night, telling ghost stories to lighten the mood. But whatever they talked about, it always came back to the same subject. "So...how does it feel to break up with someone you dearly love because he was cheating on you?" Willow kept asking, Ane always bursting into tears. "I...DON’T KNOW WHAT I-I'M GOING TO DO WITHOUT TRISTAN!!!!!! HE WAS TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD!!!!! I’M NEVER GOING TO FALL IN LOVE AGAIN!!!!!!!" She sobbed. Willow always had to calm her down. Suddenly, Zachary approached them.

"Who's that cute guy?" Willow whispered. "Oh, him? That’s Zachary. He’s single by the way." Ane whispered back, giggling. "Hey, who are you? You’re kinda cute," Zachary winked at Willow while she blushed. "I’m Zachary. You’re Willow! I-I mean...I’m Willow and you’re Zachary. I hear you’re single? I am too. Why don’t we change our relationship statuses?" Willow babbled. "Okay, cutie," Zachary winked again. "Ane has my number if you need it." Willow nodded. "It’s a necessity to life," she replied, blushing harder.

The next afternoon, after Sprinkle's training session, Ane headed out to Ydris' tent. "Ah, my little performer. How are you today, my sweet?" Ydris danced up to her, rose in hand. "Good, thanks," Ane beamed at being called "little performer". Ydris gave her the rose, and kissed her on the cheek. "If there’s anything you need from me...take it with care." Ydris said, slipping inside his tent, humming a circus tune while Ane blushed uncontrollably. Like always, like always.


End file.
